Haircut
by LostHiddenShadow
Summary: Since the Giant war has ended, Nico has let his hair grow out. One day, the boys of the 7 try taking him to get a haircut.. how will it go? WARNING: SLASHES! Percico, Valangelo, OR Jasico... maybe all 3(sorta)! T in case! sorry.. bad summary
1. Nightmares

**Some of you guys might recognize this story but dont worry! Same person, just a different profile...**

**enjoy! i hope...**

* * *

Nightmares are like fruit flies; They never go away and won't leave you alone. They come and haunt you for the rest of your life. Pulling you into a world of darkness and sorrow. Filling your brain with your worst fears. Making you feel helpless and... thoughts rushed through my head as I failed (once again) to stay awake. To resist.

I opened my eyes to darkness. At first everything seemed too dark to see but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized where I was. I lay curled up in The Jar. The musty air filled my lungs once more as I listened to The Aloadae argue over something useless again. I felt my oxygen running even lower and a loud ringing filled my ears. Someone's dying. That someone is me. I open my palm to eat another pomegranate seed from the Underworld but saw there was none left. Panic surged through my body as the ringing got louder. It's just a dream. You already know how it ends! It's not real! WAKE UP! I tried telling myself but like always, Panic takes over reasoning. I feel the trapped oxygen getting heavier in my lungs as I try to take deep breaths. Soon enough I'm gasping, trying to suck in oxygen that isn't there. I shakily stand up and try pushing the roof (top) open to no avail. I try again and again and kept trying until dots danced around my vision and the ringing in my ears became unbearable. I crumbled to the floor and curled up like a ball, letting eyes close once again and the tears leak down my cheeks. _It's useless. I'm gonna die here, in this jar..._ was bouncing around in my head along with the ringing that became louder and louder... Until it was silent, and the jar shattered.

Glass showered down on me as I gulped in breath after breath. After a few seconds, the ringing came back, louder than before and I felt the gut tugging in my stomach. The same tug in my stomach every time someone dies. Usually it goes away after a second but it only got worse, like a cramp.

I slowly open my eyes to be met with dull electric blue ones, staring at me, lifelessly. I let out a strangled yelp and quickly got into a sitting position. A few inches from me was a boy. About 16 years old. Wearing a purple SPQR shirt that was covered in blood and dirt. He has blonde hair that has grown a bit over his forehead and has blood mixed in it, making it look like a dark strawberry red. In the middle of his througt was an arrow that killed him instantly. I stared in shock at the still young Praetor. Jason Grace is dead...

I jump to my feet and back up from the body, only to trip over something and fall backwards. I turn to see what I tripped over and froze. Another teenager. This time a girl. I can't see her face but I already know who it is by the Honey blonde curls around her head. She was wearing a CHB shirt and had an ax lodged into her back. blood was still seeping out and I felt the life getting sucked out of her body. A gasp escaped my lips as I rose to my feet to see the rest of the room.

It was littered with the dead bodies of people from both camps. Dakota with a sword through his mouth. Katie Garner with a deep gash on her collarbone. Leo with a spear going through his stomach and out his back. Frank with his head a few feet away from his body. Hazel...

No, Not Hazel too! Hazel was a few feet away from Franks with many arrows stabbed into her body. I ran up to her and collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face as her lifeless golden eyes stared back at me.I can't lose her. I can't lose another sister because I wasn't there to protect her.. I just can't. I-

"._.Nico.._?" A shaky voice echoed throughout the room. I was suddenly in a crouch position, trying to find where the voice came from.

"_I-Is that you?_" A slight movement caught my eye and I rushed over there, the ringing getting louder. Relief flooded through my body when I made contact with Sea green eyes that I fell in love with (as cheesy as it sounds) that had life in them still.

"Percy?" I whispered. He nodded and gave me a grim smile. He was caked in dirt and monster dust and blood. What caught my eye was the knife in his shoulder, blood seeping through his CHB shirt.

"I- I'm dying Nico... I can just feel it... She's dead. I failed Annabeth and didn't protect her in time. I'm sorry Nico. I didn't protect Bianca, I didn't protect Hazel, and I failed to protect Annabeth as well" Tears were welling up in his eyes as his voice broke.

"I know how much you liked her..". I almost did a spit take. He thinks I like Annabeth?

I stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" He glanced at me wearily and closed his eyes.

"It's kinda obvious. Even I could see it... You always hung out with her when you came to camp and would only interact with her. It's okay to admit it's too late now" Sorrow filled his eyes and dripped in his voice.

"Percy, I don't like Annabeth. I never did... I stood with her because she reminds me of Bianca. I don't love her... I love... I love..." I gulped and he looked at my curiously.

"I loved... You.." I let out a deep breath and waited for his reaction. But it never came. Everything became silent. No ringing. His eyes stared at me and there was a faint smile on his face. Seeing him dead broke me.

"No... no-no no no-no no NO! Don't die on me Percy! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears were pouring down my cheeks "I LOVE YOU! I love you... Not her... YOU! I LOOOVVVE... you" I continued to scream.

" I love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you... I love-

* * *

"Nico wake up... Nico. Wake up sleepy head" A soothing voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver and breaking me out of my nightmare. I snapped my eyes open to find curious sea green eyes staring at me once again, only very alive and only a few inches away from me.

"Soo... who's this person you love?" he said, smirking. I let out a 'very manly' shriek and accidentally slammed my head into his. Percy groaned and collapsed on top of me. His sea scent filled my nose, filling my body with relaxation.

"That hurt Neeks.." Percy whined as he adjusted himself so he was sitting criss cross apple sauce on my chest. He smiled down at me, a dazzling lopsided grin.

"Get off. You're too heavy. I can't... breathe!" I wheezed as my chest started hurting.

"No." He said like a 5-year-old and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and pictured myself standing next to the bed. I felt a small tug in my gut and opened my eyes as I thudded to the floor.

"No fair. You cheated" Percy whined once again. I smirked at him and went to get my clothes ready for the day.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, glancing at him while picking up a plain gray t-shirt.

"I came to get you up. Me, Jason, Frank, and Leo are gonna take you somewhere today." He said giddily. I turned to talk and almost jumped out of my skin. He was right next to me, grinning while going through my clothes.

"Why don't you have any blue?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'll go get something from my cabin. I'll be back in 10 minutes!" And just like that, he was out the door and running to his cabin. I quickly got dressed in the gray shirt, a pair of faded jeans that were slightly ripped, and black high tops. I slipped my skull ring around my finger and started brushing my hair that reached my shoulders. A few minutes later, Percy was back with a blue sweater in his arms.

"Here you go." He was already slipping my arms through the sleeves. I feel like I'm 4 years old or something...

"Ding dong!" Leo came barging into my cabin, along with Jason and Frank. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?!" I asked, spinnig my head towards the door where the others were.

"To get you a haircut of course!" Leo said brightly, the micheavous glint in his.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Anything? tell me in reviews and all that stuffs...**

**So I dont really know when i'll update buut I'm almost done with chapter 2 so... maybe when we get at least 3 reviews?**

**Goal:3**

**LostHiddenShadow out!**

**peace!**


	2. Blushing

**Ok so first... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND EVERYTHING! As a reward, I'm updating twice today!**

**THANK YOU: **

**rock legend 166, KingTernWriting, Izzycakes4232(guest), AND Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing...**

**THANK YOU: GoddessofFelines, GreekMythGuardian, NeVeRGiRl25, Night Heartbird, Wilhelm Wigworthy (again), , rock legend 166 (again), AND superslash for following...**

**THANK YOU: GreekMythGuardian (again), Night Heartbird (again), SapphireNutellaPanda, rock legend 166 (awesomeness right here!), superslash (again) for favoriting...**

**Izzycakes4232: for the last part in your review, I added it last minute for you.. :)**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Help mee!" I yelled as I tried getting out of Leo's arms as they were dragging me out of the comfort of my cabin. Even though his arms around me sent warmth through my body, I continued to struggle against him. I tried kicking and punching him but he stood his ground and continued to drag me out. Finally I elbowed his gut. His arms loosened around me as he cried out in pain. He spoke quick Spanish curses at me as I quickly dashed out of his arms and managed to jump into my bed and under the warm covers.

There was silence for a few seconds before the covers were pulled off the bed. Strong arms were wrapped around my waist as I was lifted in the air and over the shoulder of a certain son of Poseidon. He started walking out of my cabin with me still over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" I tried to demand but it came out as a squeak. A low chuckle escaped Percy's lips as I pounded on his back with my fists. My cheeks burned as he carried me to the Big House; Leo, Frank, and Jason following behind us.

"Chiron!" Percy yelled once we were at the big house. "We're gonna be going to Manhattan now!" He started walking out then stopped.

"Oh and we're gonna probably stay with my mom for a few days! BYE!" with those words said, Percy took off running towards Half-Blood hill with me bumping on his shoulder and the others running after us. As Percy started running, Jason winked at me. I glared at him.

While running, Percy asked:

"Who is it though?" I titled my head

"huh?"

"the one in your dream who you were saying you loved? Who is it?" he asked again, his voice serious.

"w-why do you wanna know?" I stuttered.

"I care about you Nico. I don't want you to get hurt. I want to make sure she's right for you..." he said. I blushed a deep red. Oh if he knew how much pain that person has already caused...

I didn't answer, engulfing us in a silence.

* * *

Once we were at the car at the side of the road, I noticed that it was a 4 seat car, 2 in front and 2 in back.

"there's only 4 seats" I stated as I managed to shadow travel out of Percy's well toned arms to leaning on the car. The boys stared at me in surprise as I smirked at them. Percy looked at the car as a mischievous smile spread across his face and his bright sea green eyes got the cheeky sparkle.

"LAST ONE IN GETS A LAP!" he suddenly yelled as he jumped over the hood of the car, swung the drivers side door open, and slid into the seat. Soon all my dad (Hades) broke loose as the rest of us fought to get into the car first. Frank ended up shotgun, Leo ended up behind Percy, and, unfortunately, as I was about to get in, Jason pulled me out and got in the seat behind Frank, leaving me standing outside the car in defeat. He stuck his tongue out at me while I glared at him. Percy flashed me his lopsided cheeky smile.

"looks like you gotta sit on a lap... Lets see... how about.. Jason!" Percy said, pointing at Jason.

"WHAT!" Jason and I yelled at the same time. Percy nodded as he laughed and cheekily stuck his tongue out at me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I slid onto Jason's lap. I noticed his cheeks were also turning a deep shade of red. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from bouncing around everywhere.

'Please let this ride be quick' I prayed to whatever god was listening as Percy started up the car.

* * *

It took forever until we got into the city. By that time Jason dosed off, his head resting on my shoulder. His arms were protectively around my waist as if he was trying to keep me from falling or getting hurt. I leaned into his warm chest, slowly closing my eyes. Before I drifted off into sleep, someone flicked me on the nose. I opened my eyes irritably to find beautiful sea green eyes staring into mine with a gleam of amusement.

"You guys gonna come or are do you guys want some alone time in the car?" Percy said with a smirk. My cheeks burned again as I glared at him, leaning forward to only be pulled back into Jason's chest. He mumbles a few incoherent words and pulled me even closer.

"I'll just leave you two alone. We'll be in the food Court. Be safe, make good choices, and wear protection!" he laughed as he winked, my cheeks burning. He walked towards the mall with Frank and Leo who were also laughing. I sighed in frustration and tried wiggling out of Jason's strong grip to no avail. He only tightened his arms around my waist while mumbling under his breath.

"Jason!" I hissed as I wiggled around. He groaned and pulled me even closer, if that was even possible. I twisted myself around so I could see his face. He had a small smile on his face and he looked like a little kid. And well, he looked adorable.

I found myself staring at the small scar on his lips, wondering how it got there.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window next to our seat. I swiveled my head to see...

"Octavian?" I spoke my thoughts. How is he here? Shouldn't he be in Camp Jupiter? He took out a monster proof demigod phone (they just came out) and snapped a picture. Blackmail. Then he walked away with a smirk on his face.

I cursed under my breath and shook Jason one last time.

"Whaddapened?" he jerked up alarmed. Oh so NOWW he wakes up!

* * *

**This is shorter than I wanted... only about 1000 words.. Not my best sorry!**

**I'm gonna start working on chapter 3 once I post this one but it might take a bit longer, 2 weeks at the most... SORRY! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting! TE AMO (I LOVE YOU) EVERYBODY!**

**Goal:7**

**LostHiddenShadow out!**

**Peace**


	3. Jealous

**Back and alive! I'm done making excuses... Sorry for not updating in so long.**

**Now before I start ranting, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Nico's POV ****_(Well duh)_**

There was a line of drool at the edge of Jason's mouth as he unwrapped his arms that were around my waist. I quickly opened the car door and jumped out.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled in relief as people looked at me weirdly. Jason also got out of the car, stumbling in the process. He regained his posture and yawned. He stretched his arms above his head, not knowing that it seemed like he was showing off his biceps. His shirt also lifting while he was stretching, showing his 6-pack. My cheeks burned as I averted my eyes before he realized that I was staring.

"C'mon" I mumbled. "We gotta get to the guys" I said as I grabbed Jason's (muscular) arm and started tugging him towards the Mall (Also known as My Living Tartarus). Once we walked in, I was hit with the stench of very strong flowery perfume but kept moving. People were everywhere; mostly teenagers dressed in bright colors. Pizza also filled the air, strangely going well with the perfume. My stomach growled as if it could feel the pizza so close to us. I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I turned towards Jason. He was scanning the tables filled with people until something seemed to catch his eye. I followed his line of vision to see the rest of the guys at a table that seemed to be in the middle of everything. I turned towards Jason to see that he wasn't there anymore. I looked into the crowd and saw his figure making his way towards the table. I decided to follow.

I was almost to the table when a girl rammed into my side, making us both fall. I looked to her to see her hair was in her face.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" she stopped abruptadly as she moved her hair out of her face and met my eyes. A dazzling violet meeting very dark brown. I stood up and offered her my hand. She accepted it without breaking eye contact. Once she was standing, I decided to take a good look at her. Her hair was a light goldish brown that reached two inches below her shoulders in waves. Her skin was about as pale as mine. She was wearing an over-sized forest green sweater and navy blue skinny jeans. She was holding a book in her other hand. She looked to be about 15 and could probably rival Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I said with a small smile, never breaking contact. Her cheeks slowly turned into a very deep shade of strawberry red.  
"Oh um, I-it's o-o-okay! It w-was m-m-my fault r-really!" She stumbled over her words and looked down in embarrassment. A small smile crept onto my lips. I felt a small flutter in my stomach. Not as strong as it is when I'm around Percy but it was still there. Maybe I'm bi...

"I'm Nico" I said softly. She glanced up at me but immediately averted her eyes once she met mine once again. I noticed that her soft, warm hand was still in mine.

"Z-Z-Zelda" She stammered. She looked at our interlocked hands and quickly let go. My hand felt a little cold now...

"That's a beautiful name. It fits you very well" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Her cheeks seemed to grow redder. I'm not the best at this but if I tried hard enough, I could be a big flirt. I softly placed one hand below her chin and lifted her head up so our eyes were locked again. Her eyes are so unique... I kept my hand there and reached my other hand to her hand, not breaking the contact.

I was snapped back to reality when another hand grabbed mine before I could hold Zelda's hand. A Mexican tanned hand might I say. I turned to see Leo a few inches behind me, smiling cheekily. He wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in his warmth. My cheeks burned and I knew I was blushing hard. I turned back towards Zelda who was watching us with a small smile. To most people, they would think she was happy but when I looked at her eyes, I saw a bit of sadness and disappointment.

"I'm sorry that my friend" I elbowed Leo in the ribs "interrupted our little conversation here" I said with a huff. Leo released me and doubled up in pain, cursing me under his breath. I hid a smile.

"Oh um... It's okay! I have to g-go anyways!" She rushed. She started to walk away.

"Can I have your number at least? I want to try to hang out and get to know you more" I said while gently grabbing Zelda's arm, offering her a pen. She gave me a shy smile and wrote her number on my palm.

"Thank you... It was nice meeting you Zelda!" I called out as she disappeared into the crowd. I turned to Leo who was still recovering from the blow. I let myself smile as I helped Leo straighten up. He instantly wrapped me in a side hug and dragged me to our table.  
"I got your favorite kind of pizza, Neeks!" Leo said as he sat me between him and Percy. I looked inthe middle of the able to see that he was right. Sitting in all it's glory was a 'heart Attack Pizza' as they called it in the Underworld. It was made with extra cheese, pepperoni, italian sausage, bacon bits, chicken bits, small slices of ham, and even more cheese over all that. I licked my lips as my mouth watered and grabbed the biggest slice. I divoured it in record time. The one in the Underworld was still a million times better but this one was still pretty good.

"See Percy! Told you it was his favorite!" Leo beamed as he hugged my head. I rolled my eyes ad pulled away. Percy nudged me.

"Sooooo... Nico, who was your little girlfriend back there?" Percy said with a sly smile, wiggling his eyebrows. Before I could tell him that she wasn't my girlfriend, a group of girls stopped in front of us. They were NOTHING like Zelda. They all wore pink mini skirts that stopped mid thigh, low white shirts that show a bit too much cleavage for my taste, pink high heels, dyed bleach blonde hair (obviously fake), and faces that were coated with make-up. They were worse than Drew! Stereotypical barbies... There were five of these girls total. Behind them though, peeking over one of the girls shoulder, was Zelda. How could she be with this group of girls? She saw me and her expression visibly brightened. She tried moving forward but was pushed back by one of the girls.

"Hey hotties" The girl in front of the others said as she batted her eyelashes and rested her manicured and pink fingers on Jason's shoulder. He straightened and grimaced.

"Mind if we sit here?' She asked too sweetly. Before any of us could tell her no, she sat on Jason's lap. He sat as stiff as a door as the girl slowly traced his collarbone with her fingernail. I tried stifling a laugh from the look on Jason's face but failed epically. I burst out laughing. Leo joined in, then Percy, then Franck (He chuckled). The other girls stared at us, Zelda giggled quietly (I loved her laugh), Jason glared at us (his eyes screaming 'HELP ME!'), and the girl on Jason's lap ignored us. Leo looked from me to Zelda and back to me. He stood up.

"Actually, you can sit here. We were just about to leave" With that said, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Food Court. I gave Zelda an apologetic look before I was dragged away.

Once we were out of the Food Court, I yanked my arm out of Leo's grip.

"What was that all about?!" I glared at Leo. He looked at me innocently, pouting.

"What do you mean Neeks? I just wanted to go shopping with you. Buys you some hot clothes" He said with a wink as he pulled me into a store.

* * *

**DONE! Some Valdangelo for you guys... Longer for sure! More than a thousand words! **

**Jealous Leo... Uh oh..**

**And who is this new girl? Will she cause problems? Does Nico have a thing for her? WHO KNOWS! Oh wait... I know...**

**Hope you guys liked! Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks for all your support and hate (You know who you are). I'll try to update soon but no promisses...**

**-LostHiddenShadow**


End file.
